Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional toolkit includes a frame 110 with two lateral members 111 and two bolts 121 extending between the lateral members 111. A tool set 120 is pivotally connected with each of the bolts 121. A chain tool includes a holder 123 hung on one of the bolts 121 and a screw 124 installed on the holder 123. The toolkit includes a crowbar 130 and an Allen key 132 extending from the crowbar 130. In use, a link of a chain is held on the holder 123. The Allen key 132 is fit in a recess defined in the screw 124. The crowbar 130 is rotated in order to rotate and move the screw 124 on the holder 123. Thus, a pin is pushed from the link of the chain so that the link can be removed from the chain. Drawbacks have been encountered in using this conventional toolkit. Firstly, the chain tool cannot support the frame 110. Secondly, the chain tool occupies some space on the bolts 121 that would otherwise encompass one or more tools. Thirdly, the chain tool cannot be taken from the frame 110 in order to reduce the total weight of this conventional toolkit if the chain tool is not to be needed.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.